regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom is the Halloween special of The Extordonary Regular Show. It is based off of the horror game Five Nights at Freddy's. Plot As Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang hung out at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place, there were suspicious acts from the robotic animals when they took the 5 night shift to watch them. But how will they ever survive this such madness of the Wrath of the robotic animals? Transcript *(Subtitle: 12:00 AM, 1st Night) *(The episode starts in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) *'Nicole': Wow, I love this restraunt. *'Zim': Mayne this so called pizza isn't so mad after all. *'Gumball': I guess Freddy is not a physco anymore. *'Skoodge': Hey, has everyone seen Nate? *'Nate': Next to you. *'Skoodge': Oh, i didn't seem to notice you, here theres that robot bear right now. *(Scene shows a camera that Freddy is moving out of the stage) *'Freddy': Hey there buddy hows it going? Muahahahahaha! *(Scene shows back to the security room) *'Skoodge': Thats it? Thats what the bear said? *'Sonic': What's so scary about this? The guy said that it was scary here, *'White': I know theres living robotic animals, but I am probably gonna take a quick crap! (Goes to the bathroom) *(At the bathroom) *'White': (Walking until he notice Bonnie using the toilet) Hey, I was suppose to poo- *'Bonnie': (Screech at White) *'White': "Wait till your done", well fine! (Storms off, and suddenly passes out) *'Kenny': (muffled) I'll go check the stage. *'Nate': OK. *(Kenny realizes that Freddy isn't on the stage, and Freddy screeches at him, and Kenny dies) *'Stan': Oh my God, Freddy Fazbear killed Kenny! *'Kyle': You b*stard! *'Squidward': Well I am going to get on the bottom of this! *'Patrick': Becareful Squidward, I think these robotic animals are haunted. *'Squidward': Well heres the careful I would have, teaching these robots a lesson! *'Mr. Krabs': I hope that these robots don't ruin me money. *'Nate': Well, somebody has already died. *(Subtitle: 6:00 AM) *'Nicole': YES! WE WON! *'Black': Not just yet, its four more nights for now on. *'White': I was lucky that crazy bunny bot just gave me a coma besides a heart attack. *(Subtitle: 12:00 AM, 2nd Night) *'Spongebob': Well its 12 am again in the 2nd night. *'Squidward': Well if we stop Freddy, we might be able to have extra money. *'Classic Sonic': We got these Freddy masks for protection. (Puts on mask) *'Cranky Kong': This is like a bog monster scaring off DK again. *'Donkey Kong': I got scared by one of those big bog monsters once when I was young. *'Diddy Kong': I have an idea, how about we get some pizza at somewhere in this place, maybe the animal like robots might not know *'Baby Mario': Me and Baby Luigi will keep guard of the door. *'Sonic (Sonic Boom)': Put on your masks so they think you're a robot like them. *(Somewhere in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are seen in wearing Freddy Fazbear masks) *'Donkey Kong': I am not sure if these robots would fall for that. *'Diddy Kong': Well if one dares to attack one, we will attack back! *'Donkey Kong': You know, I am feeling a little cal- *'Diddy Kong': Hey look, theres the pizza (Points at the pizza) and the bananas. *(They get the pizza and get to the security room) *'Diddy Kong': Guess what, we got the 23 boxes of pizza that saids free for security guards only and has extra food as these bananas. *'Nate': This mask smells horrible. *'Stewie': I think I know why the animal bots were pyscho, it had to be something to do with the missing children remain of dead bodies. *'Brian': But who could've killed these children and place them to the robotic animals by making them physcho. *'Sonic': Why can't they hire a mechanic? *'Mr. Krabs': A mechanic man got destoryed by one of those robotic animals once. I just wish that we would brought some weapons with us. *'Black': I don't know about you guys but I could aparently use myself as a bomb that I can make them destroyed by letting myself explode, but don't worry I can srill be alive. *'Blue': HAHAHA, thats a great idea. *'Donkey Kong': I think its gonna be so too late because i think we are having 1% percent of power, does that mean a power outage when its out. *(The power goes out) *'Diddy Kong': Well look in the bright side, mits already turning into 6am. *(5am moves to 6am) *(3rd night, 12:00AM) *'Nicole': Guys, I hope I don't get... you might not wanna know. *'Zim': Well I may not know what Nicole is trying to prevent us what it means, but I don't mind. *'Gumball': Well, according to the security, it appears that the robotic animals are still and (Noticing Foxy running) the fox appears to be gone. *(Foxy is seen running, scene switches to Squidward) *'Squidward': Technically, this is awful. (Closes both doors, but been scared gy Foxy to the window as Foxy screeches and got away back to Kid's Cove) Why does bad things happen to me? *'Green': Probably because you never wear pants. *'Calvin': Guys, there seems to be a problem at the place, besides the robotic animals, this is worst. *(Scene switches to several Empire troops, Zelok, Spot, and Argan approached) *'Zelok': Hmm, the rest of the heroes are inside this pizza place. Thats what this hero hunting tracker nine thousand saids. *'Spot': This place gives me the creeps for some reason. *'Argan': Come on Argan be strong, and be a strong and evil duer for once. Besides, ever since whenever I get to be the big rabbid chieftain of the empire, I was born with special fur of mine and growed up to be big and stromg like ever before. *(Security Room) *'Stan': (sees Freddy in the camera) Oh God! He's gonna kill us! *'Zim': Well look in the bright side, the doors were already closed. *(A child's dead and bloody body falls down) *'Zim': Where did Kenny's dead but human bloody but disgusting filthy corpse came from? *(The door opens, revealing to be Zelok, Argan, and Spot) *'Zelok': Hello heroes! *'Gumball': What the filth are you doing here? *'Argan': To destroy you all and find out how you came here. *'Calvin': Don't you guys realized that there are living robotic animals there? *'Zelok': I don't care and after all, our big grey rabbids can handle those living robotic animals! *(Nate and Nicole spot the big gray rabbids running away and snicker) *'Spots': Impossible! These robot animals can't be that strong *(Argan sinfully spots Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy roars at Argan, and Argan hides to the security room) *'Argan': (Painting) How can this be happening? Me and the other big grey rabbids' courage has been defeated by this such monster like golden bear, but I was suppose to be brave, tell us, (Holds Nicole's shirt) HOW THE FILTHY GLADE DID THIS JUST HAPPEN!? *'Nate': These guys didn't hire a mechanic to fix them. *'Argan': Nate, can you please don't spoil the rest of this, I am waiting for Nicole to respawn. (Started shaking Nicole) HOW DID THIS HAPPEN BEFORE THOSE ROBOTIC ANIMALS TURNED CREEPY!? TELL US NOW!! *(Nicole sighs angery) *'Nicole': We really don't know. The boss of this place was really vauge. We've had 1 person dead and 2 passed out. *'Argan': Zelok just said that unconscious wasn't death! And how did you not know that? (Punches Nicole) *(Nicole was getting angry and started to yell at Argan) *'Nicole': I KNOW WHAT UNCONCIOUS MEANS, DUMBASS! *'Argan': (Angry with blue electrical like lightning eyes) THEN STOP BEING SO SERIOUS YOU JACKPOT!! *'Nate'::It's 6AM! *(Nicole and Argan are both roaring at each other as they didn't pay attention to Nate) *'Spot': 6AM? What does that suppose to mean? *'Sonic': The shift is over for today. *'Argan': And so is this loser's face! (Kicks Nicole in the head) *(12:00 AM, 4th Night) *'Nicole': I am still mad at Argan. *'Gumball': Why mom? Is it because he attacked you last night? *'Classic Sonic': We have one more night. *'Argan': I told the lords, they said, "Fine but hurry up after this night." Any way, the lords also help to use guards for each door. *(Scene shows two Promethean Knights each on each door, scene switches back to security) *'Zelok': Well, what are those animals like? Souls or bodies in them or something? *'Stewie': I have an idea, how about once we get the bodies outb of those robotic animals, we would find the souls somewhere in them and revive the children. *'Sonic (Sonic Boom)': They don't run on humans. *'Cranky Kong': Yeah, well this said that the killer murdered five children and place the bodies to the robot animals, which the souls ended up trapped inside. *'Nate': Six children. Kenny? Trivia *This is the first episode of The Extordonary Regular Show to be rated TV-14-V for intense violence. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Long Hour episodes Category:Specials on The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show